The Biostatistics Core will provide collaboration and consulting for study design, data collection, entry and management. The core will provide computer facilities and expertise for statistical analyses and interpretation of results, in addition to work on needed methodology. As individuals involved in the details of each study, the core will serve to link investigators for collaborative research and to aid communication among the project investigators.